


Knights/Ladies of Ren

by ladyreneeboulanger92



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Reylo - Freeform, knights/ladies of ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 14:58:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14107845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyreneeboulanger92/pseuds/ladyreneeboulanger92
Summary: Kylo Ren and the Knights of descend upon the Rebellion, but it doesn't go how you think...





	Knights/Ladies of Ren

**Author's Note:**

> So I posted this on my Tumblr and got good reactions so I thought I'd add it here for my ao3 peoples :)
> 
> I didn’t even know this is what I wanted, but I do, I really do…  
> I need a scene in the middle of the big First Order/Rebellion clash where these BA Knights of Ren descend…

Stormtroopers part and scurry out of their path, trying not to get rolled over by this force of elite warriors. The rebels see them coming and start to break from the fight running for the base, trying to take cover. Fighting ceases as people flee.

Rey and Finn push towards the front line to see why everyone’s retreating and find a wall of black and red clad creatures in masks gliding eerily towards them. The Knights part slightly with Kylo Ren emerging from their center and striding ahead.

Seeing the all black clad figure in his mask, Rey breaks into a sprint dodging fleeing rebels. Finn screams lurching forward, “Nooo, Rey come back!” Poe grabs Finn around the chest and proceeds to drag him back kicking and screaming.

Making it to the safety of their trenches, everyone ducks down and watches in terror as the famously brutal Knights of Ren continue their approach. Rey is the only figure steadily running to meet them. Everyone on both sides holds their breath as the two forces grow nearer.

Kylo’s pace quickens drawing him farther ahead of the figures with capes flowing in their wake…

Rey is barreling towards him…

They are only strides away from one another when Kylo reaches up and presses the latch releasing his helmet. In a fluid motion he pulls it off dropping it to the ground a moment before Rey reaches him and jumps, slamming into him with enough force that he rocks extending a leg back to brace himself.

His arms go around her waist, holding her to him tightly as she presses her face into his neck. Rey’s arms tighten around him too as she buries fingers in his soft hair eliciting a deep sigh.

Silence surrounds them…

No one moves, shock and confusion reign…

Gently he lowers her to her feet and they pull back to look one another in the eyes. Rey raises a hand and brushes fingers down his jaw lightly. Ben shudders under the touch dipping his head closer.

The moment lingers on…

Suddenly they are brought back to reality as the First Order recovers enough to realize they’ve been betrayed and stormtroopers are ordered to attack. A small smile tugs at the corner of Rey’s mouth before they turn igniting their weapons simultaneously and begin their assault.

Ren’s Knights ring them fighting troopers off but giving the two figures wielding sabers a wide berth as they somehow manage to fell their attackers without injuring one another. The synchronicity is unerring… they fight as one.

Any troopers that manage to circumvent the warriors are quickly dispatched by a lightsaber or thrown back by the force. More and more of the enemy’s forces press in upon them until bodies litter the ground.

The resistance fighters take their chance and join the fight driving back the First Order until they’re forced to retreat. Rebels let out a chorus of victory cries. Rey, Ben and the Knights are left standing with dirt and blood covering them but no major injuries.

Finn steps up touching Rey’s shoulder and she turns to him. They embrace quickly and them step back, “So… Kylo Ren huh?” Rey shrugs with a sheepish smile, “Ben Solo actually.”

Ben joins them standing at her back. He and Finn exchange nods before Finn looks past him to the Knights of Ren whom everyone is avoiding approaching. Poe appears to break the ice, “That was a hell of a fight your boys put up.”

Ben smirks, “Boys?”

In turn, each Knight disengages their helmet and lifts it off. Flowing locks and some braids fall down around their shoulders. Poe’s mouth falls open slightly, not because he thinks women can’t be fighters but because despite vicious scars on several faces and fierce expressions they’re all beautiful.

“Well, that was unexpected.” Finn states with a breathy chuckle…


End file.
